icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1923–24 Montreal Canadiens season
The 1923–24 Montreal Canadiens season was the team's 15th season and seventh as a member of the National Hockey League (NHL). The Canadiens once again returned to the playoffs and won their second Stanley Cup defeating the Calgary Tigers. Regular Season This season was the rookie season of new star Howie Morenz. Placed on a line with Bill Boucher and Aurel Joliat, the Canadiens had an offensive line to terrorize the league. All three player were top 10 scorers, Boucher with 16, Joliat with 15 and Morenz with 13. The threesome scored 44 of Montreal's total of 59 goals in 24 games. December was mild in Montreal and the situation forced the postponement of several games at the Mount Royal Arena. The Canadiens played their first three games on the road before opening at home on December 29, defeating Toronto 3–0. The NHL held a mid-season meeting on January 26 to consider suspending Sprague Cleghorn. Ottawa claimed he was deliberately injuring opponents, citing a spearing incident against Cy Denneny. The league rejected the charges, and in a game against Ottawa shortly thereafter, Cleghorn charged Lionel Hitchman into the boards and earned a one game suspension. After the mild month of December, the winter was snowy. On February 20, the train from Ottawa carrying the Senators was snow-bound partway to Montreal. The Senators' Cy Denneny while out looking for food, fell down a well, but escaped without injury. The game took place the next day. It was a defensive era in the NHL. The Canadiens scored only 59 goals in 24 games, giving up 48. Georges Vezina led the league in goals against average of 2.0 per game. All four team's starting goalies had GAA under 4. Bill Boucher led the Canadiens in offence, scoring 16 goals. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs The Montreal Canadiens defeated the defending Stanley Cup champion Ottawa Senators 5-2 in a two-game total-goals series. Out west, the PCHA second place Vancouver Maroons defeated the first place team (Seattle Metropolitans) also. Meanwhile, in the Western Canada Hockey League, the Calgary Tigers won the regular season and the playoffs. The Canadiens owner, Leo Dandurand, wanted Calgary and Vancouver to face off against each other and then have the Canadiens play the winner for the Stanley Cup. Frank Patrick, the president of the PCHA, refused to go along with that idea. NHL Championship All dates 1924 Montreal Canadiens vs. Ottawa Senators Montreal wins two game total goal series 5 goals to 2 to win the Prince of Wales Trophy. Stanley Cup Playoffs Semi-Finals Since Leo Dandurand's request to have Vancouver and Calgary face off first was denied, the first round match-up was the Montreal Canadiens and Vancouver Maroons. This didn't dissuade Montreal at all as the Canadiens swept the best of three series two games to none. Vancouver Maroons vs. Montreal Canadiens Montreal wins best-of-three two games to none Finals After sweeping Vancouver, Montreal's next opponent was the Calgary Tigers. Montreal swept them too in a best of three series. Howie Morenz was the star, scoring a hat trick in the first game, then another goal in the next game, which was transferred to Ottawa because of the slushy ice at Mount Royal Arena. Morenz was levelled by Cully Wilson of Calgary and suffered a chipped collarbone, but it was all in vain as Montreal won. The Canadiens swept all three teams they faced during the playoffs en route to their first Stanley Cup since their 1916 Cup win as a member of the NHA. Calgary Tigers vs. Montreal Canadiens Montreal wins best-of-three two games to none for the Stanley Cup Awards * O'Brien Cup - NHL champion * Stanley Cup - Stanley Cup playoff champion Roster *Georges Vezina * Billy Bell, Bill Boucher, Robert Boucher, Billy Cameron, Odie Cleghorn, Sprague Cleghorn, Billy Coutu, Charles Fortier, Aurel Joliat, Sylvio Mantha, Howie Morenz Source: * Player Stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; Min = Minutes; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average See Also * 1923–24 NHL season References * Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Category:1923 in hockey Category:1924 in hockey